Mom's New Boy Toy
by wickedlovee
Summary: Ana's meeting her mom's new boy toy What happens when that guy just so happens to be Christian Grey? Christian's background is the same but darker at the same time. He's a mystery and Ana can't help but to wanna know more. [It's naughty and smutty] Don't like it? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ana please, put something else on! Something that makes you look presentable... and don't give me your attitude! I'm your mother, treat me with respect!" My mother scolds me.

I inwardly scream and throw on a purple spaghetti strapped shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of black toms.

"There! Presentable enough mother?" God, I don't understand why I couldn't just go to Kate's party. Why does my mom need me to be hear to meet her new boy toy? It's not like I'd fucking speak to him! I never speak to any of her boy toys. Except Ray... He was my favorite. He made a mistake... one mistake and she broke it off. We haven't spoken in almost 7 months.

Ironic isn't it? First guy of her's I get along with, she breaks it off and I never get to speak to him again! It's like she wants me to hate her boy toys...

I only hate most of them, because well... she's 41 and dates guys maybe 8 years younger than her because it makes her feel young? Can she not. I mean Ray was 3 years older than her and I guess that's why we got along. Because he actually seemed and looked like a dad, not someone who could practically be my boyfriend. I mean seriously?

* * *

I'm interrupted by my thoughts when I hear the doorbell ring. My mom rushes downstairs when I miserably follow her. When she arrives at the front door, she fixes her hair and runs her hands down her beautiful red dress that really compliments her curves.

"How do I look?" She mouths to me. I stick my thumb up to signalize that she looks great and she smiles.

"Okay now go fix the table." Back to being the bitch mom now are we? I scowl at her then nod and proceed to go set the table.

I place the last fork on the table when I hear my mom approaching. I put on my best fake smile and my mother finally comes into view, but it's the person behind her that makes all the air leave my body. An Adonis in true form with unruly coppered color hair and mesmerizing gray eyes. Oh my God, he can't be any older than 27, what the fuck!

"Anastasia?" My mom yells.

I shake my head and look at her. "What?"

"I said, this is Christian, Christian Grey." I look back at the beautiful Adonis and his eyes are raking over my body. Oh lord, my panties are getting wet under his gaze.

He seems to snap out of it and moves his hand toward me, I take it and I feel an electric current flow through my body when I shake his hand. What the fuck?

"Nice to finally meet you, Anastasia.." He says to me in a low voice. Damn even his voice is sexy..

I purposely bite my lip and his eyes darken. Ha, Jose and Ethan always tell me that my lip biting literally 'does something to them'. I guess it's true for Christian too.

This is gonna be one hell of a night...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''I don't think your mother would appreciate me telling you where we met..''

''I wont say you told me.''

Christian and I are sitting at the table waiting for my mom to come out of the kitchen so I decide to ask him where he met her.

''A BDSM Club.'' He replies and I'm more than shocked.

I must have a funny reaction plastered on my face because I can see he's trying his hardest not to laugh.

I don't appreciate being laughed at, so...

''You enjoy the kinky stuff then huh?'' I say in my best seductive voice and give him my best seductive expression and run two fingers on his thigh.

He's affected by me because I can hear his breath hitch.

''Maybe..'' He replies in a soft voice.

''You know my mom's 41, don't you?'' I continue running my fingers on his thigh. He nods.

''And you're what? Like 21?''

''23'' He corrects me.

God, Mom... Are you fucking kidding me?

''You're too young for my mom, what were you thinking?'' I whisper in his ear, and I see his eyes closing. He's aroused by me and I'm loving it.

''I wanted to try it with someone new..'' He breathes.

I feel him move his hand on my thighs and just when I'm about to touch him in his weak spot, I hear mom calling me. We both jump.

I grab his cock through his pants and he groans. I wanna laugh at how vulnerable he looks right now but I decide better of it and I go to see what my mom wants.

* * *

When I get into the kitchen, I see that there's a frown plastered on my mom's face. I automatically think the worst.

She saw us.. holy shit.

''I don't know why I'm thinking of him right now...'' She murmurs, as if she's ashamed for me to hear those words.

''Who?''

''Ray, Ana... Ray.'' She confesses.

I let out a huge sigh of relief but then my mood instantly changes... I'm pissed.

''It's your fucking fault he's gone!'' I snap loudly at her.

She just stands there staring at me. I roll my eyes and leave the kitchen. I see Christian sitting at the table looking all awkward, I want to laugh again.

I grab my black leather jacket and I put it on and I grab the keys to the car.

''Anastasia Rose Steele!'' I roll my eyes and turn to face my mom.

''Where do you think you're going?''

''Kate's party!'' I say and I walk to the door.

Opening it, I take one last look at the two in the living room. Christian's concerned face is so cute. _Not now Ana._

''And you know what? I'm gonna get so fucked up tonight! So don't wait up for me!'' I snap before walking out of the house.

I send a text to Kate before getting in the car.

**Looks like I'll be attending your little party after all. Be there in 20. Save me shots.**

Kate's reply is instant.

**Oh hell yeah.**

Kate here I come.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait on the update, I've been really stressed lately. But I promise the next update will come sooner than you think. By the way, I fixed Carla's age mistake so thank you for telling me! And in case of any questions. Ana is 19.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I pull up to her driveway, I hear **Kid Cudi's 'Pursuit of Happiness' Steve Aoki Remix **blasting, oh this is just gonna be great.

''Ana! Over here!'' I hear Kate call me, I search around and I see her. I smile.

When I reach her, she's already holding up a shot for me, ''all ready for you babe''

Without hesitation I down the liquid. I can already feel it kicking in.

Why do I feel like this night is going to turn out horrible, and why don't I care?

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

''I knew this would be a bad idea.'' Carla sighs.

I'm completely out of my element right now, I've never been in this type of situation before. Should I comfort her? Before all of this I wouldn't have found it weird. But since I saw Ana, I knew she was it. Her beautiful blue orbs told me.

She was my sub.

But how can I get her to agree? Hell, she's defiant towards her mother, she might even be defiant towards me. I mean, she grabbed my dick for fuck sakes! Shit, I was so turned on...

Maybe I can persuade her atleast?

But to do that, I need to talk to her.

Carla gets up and puts all the plates away. All that food is going to waste...

''Carla may I have a plate of food please?'' She looks confused.

''I have a problem with food going to waste..'' I simply state, and she warmly smiles at me. God, Anastasia was right... What was I thinking? I mean, Carla is a beautiful woman for her age. But, then I met Ana...

''What are you thinking about?'' I hear Carla say, bringing me back.

''No, It's nothing.'' I stammer out.

I mean, how do I tell this beautiful woman who agreed to try to be my sub... that I was thinking about replacing her with her own daughter?

''Listen, Carla..'' I start, only to be interrupted by a wave of her hand.

''I get it Christian.'' She says.

''Oh..'' I nod and proceed to eat the delicious food. I accidently let out a moan, due to how good it tastes, and she laughs softly.

When I'm finished with my food, she collects my plate and cleans it. I guess she's going to bed now...

She starts walking upstairs but then turns around abruptly, ''I guess the BDSM, isn't really... _me.''_ She says, and I smile.

She proceeds walking when I grab her arm, she turns to me looking confused. ''Your daughter, Ana...'' She raises and eyebrow. ''Do you need me to go check on her to see if she's okay?''

''Christian, this isn't the first time she's stormed out like that, I think she'll be fine.'' She says and the turns back to walk.

''She looked pretty mad, Carla. I think I should at least see if she's okay.'' She looks as if she's having some sort of inner debate with herself.

But thankfully, she gives in and gives me the address of Ana's friend, Kate.

I promise her that if she's in any trouble that I'll bring her straight home.

* * *

All I have to say is, _what the fuck._

I park on the other side of the street because there's already so many cars crowding this girl's fucking house!

I get out of the car and I walk up to the house and I knock on the door and I wait patiently.

Nobody fucking answers. I knock again and I wait patiently again.

NOBODY FUCKING ANSWERS.

I turn the knob and it's locked. Of course. Of fucking course..

I look around and I see a wooden fence door that's open. I walk over to it and I'm stunned by what I see when I walk in.

First, I'm met with some girl's tits.

Second, about 4 to 5 girls try to come on to me, great... fucking great.

''Do you know where I can find, Anastasia?'' I say in the most fake polite voice I can muster.

She's about to answer when..

''I'M ON THE PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS AND I KNOW, EVERYTHING THAT SHINES, AIN'T ALWAYS GONNA BE GOLD.'' I hear someone sing along to the song playing.

That voice... I know that voice.

I walk towards the back of the house and I see her standing on a table with a bottle of Tequila in her hand, dancing and chanting to the song with the people below her, surrounding her.

I storm into the direction she's in, then I pause when I hear some fucking idiot yell, ''OFF WITH YOUR TOP''

Then, everyone else starts chanting that...

I look at Ana and she's yelling, enjoying herself, cleary too fucking drunk!

She registers what the say... ''RAISE MY TOP?'' she yells back to them.

Please Ana... No...

I quickly make my way towards the table where all of the people are now surrounding her.

''RAISE THAT TOP, RAISE THAT TOP, RAISE THAT TOP''

Their chants are so damn loud! Why hasn't anybody called the police yet?

It all happens in slow motion, Ana raises her top for everyone to see. Her fucking breasts are perfect, but now I'm pissed.

When I reach her, I grab her off the table. ''Come on, Ana. You've had enough.'' I say.

''Ooooh, I remember youuu! Mr. Hottie'' She teases. Fuck she reeks of alcohol.

''I'm taking you home.''

''B-But I don't wanna!'' She wails.

''I don't care, I'm taking you home now!'' I say more forcefully. I carry her back to the front yard, but then a blonde stops us.

''Hey, that's mine!'' I turn around and I see a girl looking at Ana, well glaring. I look at Ana and I see that she's sucking on a Snicker's bar as if it were a pacifier.

Really? She's getting mad over someone stealing a bar of chocolate?

''Who the hell are you? And where do youu think you are going with my bestfriend!'' I hear someone behind me say. Turning around, I see a pretty strawberry blonde girl with green eyes, oh so this must be Kate..

''I'm Christian Grey, a friend of Anastasia's mother. I came to check to see if she was okay and what I found was completely... I don't even know how to describe it. If you don't want this party shut the fuck down, I suggest you get me a bottle of fucking water and leave me to take care of Ana, seeing as you're her best fucking friend and watching her completely degrade herself in front of all these people!'' I snap at her and her face pales, but she nods and complies.

I feel something wet my ear and I see that Ana's licking it.. ''y-you're so hottt'' she slurs.

Rolling my eyes, I walk her to the car and I see Kate running out of the house and towards me, she gives me the cold bottled water and tells me to make sure Ana texts her in the morning.

I place Ana in the passenger seat and I buckle her in, and open the bottle of water, ''Drink this Ana.''

She doesn't hesitate. ''Good girl'' I say, and she continues sucking on the Snicker's bar. I hate to admit it, but it's turning me on.

I go back over to the driver's side, and start the car.

When I start driving, Ana starts leaning toward me. ''Ana stop.''

''But you.. you are so cute and h-hot Mr. Hottieeee''

She's licking my ear again, ''I wanna fuck youuu Mr. Hottie'' she says.

Then she puts the Snicker's bar by my mouth, ''do you want some?'' she asks, almost in a childlike voice.

''No Ana, get back in your seat please.''

''Just uno bite, uno, one.''

''No.''

She accidently drops the chocolate bar and it lands on my... well you can guess where.

''OH OOPS! I'll get that for you Mr. Hottie McHottie Pants'' She gives me a weird wink, and she tries to take the chocolate bar off of me, with her mouth. FUCK.

''Ana, please. Stop, get in your seat please!'' I say forcefully because I can already feel myself getting hard.

I feel her rub me with her hands down there, and I have to hold in my moan. ''You have a biggie'' she says and giggles.

''Ana..'' I put my hand on her head and I push her back towards her seat and she crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. She looks so fucking cute.

* * *

When we make it to her house, I open the door and let Ana go in first. I lift Ana up and I carry her upstairs.

''Are w-we gonna do it togetherrr''

''No, we're not and keep it down, your mom is probably sleeping.'' I say in a loud hushed whisper.

''Oookay'' she says sadly then starts kissing my cheek.

''Your room?'' I say, pointing to a door, and she nods.

I open the door and I take in my surroundings, there's nothing in her room that would lead me to believe that she was a reckless party girl.. I go to place her on her bed, and I walk out of the room to find the bathroom. I get two advils and a glass of water and I place them on her nightstand.

She's already snoring lightly.

I kiss her forehead, ''Until next time, Anastasia.'' I whisper in her ear, before leaving the room.

What. A. Fucking. Night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope that wasn't a let down. I tried to write it longer, I hope that was better. But hey? It was a quick wait for a longer chapter. Sounds good to me. But, I have bad news. I won't get to update until about the 18th or 19th because that's when I get back from visiting my grandmother. But anyways, I just wanted to tell you that. Sorrryy. I will be updating though. So yeah. Laters, baby.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wake up with the most painful headache, and the sun shining from my window is making my hangover worse than it already is. I squint my eyes and groan. Looking at my nightstand I see that it's 9am and I'm surprised to see 2 Advil's and a glass of water there waiting for me.

Without hesitation I take the pills and down them both with the water and slowly get out of bed. A feeling of dizziness takes over and I take a couple of seconds to steady myself.

God, what the hell happened last night?

I walk into my bathroom and brush my teeth. I strip out of my clothes and sniff myself and fuck I reek of bad choices and Tequila.

I sigh before hopping into the shower to rid myself of what ever happened last night.

* * *

I'm wrapped in a towel and I'm about to look for something to wear when I hear the doorbell ring.

''Mom! The door!'' I yell.

Seconds go by when the doorbell rings again.

I squeal, annoyed and I march over to my mom's room and I'm surprised to see that she's not there.

''Mom?'' I yell.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen and I see a note on the table. I read it.

_I have to run some errands, there's leftovers in the fridge, love you. - Mom_

The doorbell rings again and I roll my eyes and walk towards the front door.

I open the door, ''What the hell du—'' I say but I immediately cut my sentence short and stare wide eyed as Christian Grey nonchalantly lets his eyes roam down my body but they seem to linger on my tits for a while. That's when I remember that I'm in a towel.

I scowl and snap my fingers. ''Hey, perv? Eyes up here.''

He snaps out of it and runs his hand through his copper hair. Damn, how I wish I can do that for him.

''Uh.. I came to see Carla, is she here?''

''No,'' I smirk and lean against the door frame, ''but I am.''

He flushes but tries to hide it by running his hand through his hair and looking anywhere but me.

I take pity on him because of how nervous and uncomfortable he looks. Sighing I move myself off of the door frame and give him room to walk in. Gesturing inside and smirking, ''She had to run some errands but you're _oh so_ welcome to wait.''

He nervously looks around before nodding and stepping inside. I smirk before slowly closing the door.

I follow him into the living room and he sits down on the sofa looking tense but trying to get comfortable.

''Make yourself comfortable,'' I say slowly walking towards the staircase, his eyes following mine. ''I'll be upstairs changing, God forbid my towel _accidentally _falls off.'' I say feigning innocence.

He lets out a nervous cough and I have to hold in my laugh. ''Wouldn't want that to happen.''

I shrug, ''No we wouldn't.'' I agree with him, but in a teasing way.

I walk into my room, not waiting to hear his response. I rapidly go through my drawers and I slip on a white thong and I put on a pair of booty shorts, which... if I do say so myself, makes my ass look really good... then I slip on a white tee shirt, no bra included. I brush my hair and silently thank the Gods that my hair is straight and wavy. I walk downstairs and I see him on his phone.

I walk to the kitchen and pour lemonade into two glasses and walk back into the living room and place his glass on the small table in front of the sofa. He's still looking at that damn phone! I scowl and walk towards the television and bend over making sure my thong is visible.

I press the power button and the TV lights up, ''Do you watch TV?'' I say as normally as I can.

I look at him through the mirror on the wall and I see he looked up at me and his eyes widened.

I shift from foot to foot making my ass shake a little, I smirk as I see him gulp and take a sip of the lemonade.

''Not really.'' He answers never taking his eyes off of my ass.

I turn the TV off, turn around and raise a brow. I slowly make my way towards him and he follows my every move.

I stop in front of him and bend over, placing both of my hands on the sofa, I lean closer to his ear and I hear his breath hitch.

''So what do you suggest we do?'' I whisper

I nibble on his earlobe and I feel him relax and let out a low groan, ''Touch me, I don't bite... unless you're into that stuff..'' I tease.

I feel him hesitate before bringing his arms around me and feeling his hands make their way to my ass. He grips it and we both let out a moan. He suddenly squeezes my ass again and pulls me forward so that now I'm sitting on his lap.

I run my fingers through his hair and he lets his head fall back. I grind on him and I feel his cock hardening under me.

I lean in and kiss his neck, softly biting it and he moans.

''Ana,'' he groans.

''Hmm?'' I say, kissing my way up his neck.

''We shouldn't be doing this..''

''But I want to.'' I whine and continue biting his neck.

He suddenly places his hands on my shoulders and pushes me back. I frown.

He stares at me for a moment, ''I think I should leave.'' He says and pushes me to the side of the couch and stands up.

He looks back at me before sighing and walking to the front door. I get up and follow him. ''Don't you like me? I can tell you want this.'' I say

''Ana do you hear yourself? You're throwing yourself at me like a slut, what would your mother thi—'' I cut him off by slapping him.

''Shut the fuck up don't you ever call me that word again.'' I say remembering vivid memories that involved that word being thrown at me.

''You're fucking acting like one! Don't even get me started on how you acted at that fucking party Ana, it disgusted me!''

''How the fuck would you know how I acted!'' I snap.

''I WENT, AND GUESS WHAT? THE WHOLE 'TAKE YOUR TOP OFF' THING? I DIDN'T MISS IT, I SAW EVERYTHING ANA, YOU ACTED LIKE A SLUT BUT I TOOK YOU HOME ANYWAYS AND MADE SURE YOU WERE SAFE!''

I slapped him harder than before and start pushing and punching his arm. ''Get out!'' I yell, ''get the fuck out!''

I open the door and push his arm until he's out the door and I slam it in his face.

I hear him banging and I hear the words 'sorry' and 'fuck' but I push that aside and run upstairs and open my laptop and he was right... My Facebook profile is filled with pics from last night that people tagged me in, I grab my pillow and stuff it in my face before screaming in it.

Nice going, Ana... Nice fucking going...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Pick up, bitch" I mutter about 5 times before she finally answers my call. "Babe," she sighs, "you saw the pictures didn't you?"

"Yeah, no shit, what the actual fuck, Kate?" I snap, tuning out the loud door banging coming from Christian outside of the house.

"I'm sorry! I was drunk too, how the hell was I supposed to stop you? I'm surprised that I didn't join you.." I roll my eyes. It's times like this that I wish I can slap the fuck out of Kate, I mean how can she possibly let her best friend go through this shit alone?

"Oh, but that's not all, Kate! I have my mom's - uh - friend here at my house banging the shit out of my door and guess what? He saw me with the rest of your party lift my fucking top, imagine if he tells my mom!"

"Wait.. was it that hot guy that came to pick you up at my party?"

"Yeah, wait you saw him?"

"Yes and he basically threatened to call the cops on me!" At this point, I have no clue why I'm friends with her.

"So first, you don't even try to stop me from showing my boobs to everyone and second... a random guy that could have been a rapist or fucking ax murderer on the prowl comes and tells you that he's gonna take me home and you just... let him? Wow, Kate what great friend you are."

"Ana–" she sighs.

"No, fuck off, bye." I hang up not bothering to even speak to her anymore and I'm suddenly aware that Christian is still banging on my door.

I roll my eyes and walk down stairs. I reach the door and I unlock it before opening it. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You wanted to leave, so leave already!"

"No.. no fuck that, we need to talk, Ana."

"About?"

"The party, the... the everything!"

"Fucking spill, I got things to do!"

His eyes widen for a moment before he straightens his shoulders and glares at me, "If you were my fucking sub you wouldn't be able to talk to me that way"

"Well, newsflash fucktard, I'm not your sub" I sarcastically grin at him.

"Maybe we can work something out.." He says, turning his attention to the floor.

I chuckle, "you want me as your sub?"

He's about to respond when a familiar car pulls in the driveway. Mom.

He frantically looks back at me, "Look, I think we could be really fucking great together, so yes I'd like you...to...be my.. sub."

I see my mom getting out of the car and her face lightens up at the sight of Christian.

"Christian?" She says.

I raise my eyebrow, amused, and I grin at him, expecting him to greet her back.

"Carla, how are you?"

"I'm great, what.. are you doing here?" She asks looking between the both of us.

"I.. uh, I thought I forgot something at your house, turns out I didn't, I was just leaving..." He stammers out. I wanna laugh.

"Oh, well would you like to stay over for lunch?"

"Uh.. no I really gotta get going, I'll come by and talk to you tomorrow, about something important."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"The place I need to be at... It's urgent."

"I see.." she says cautiously. "Well Ana, will you help me bring in the groceries, honey? I'll see you tomorrow Christian." She says, smiling before disappearing inside.

I let out a chuckle and shake my head and walk over to the car, grabbing the rest of the groceries and kicking the door shut. I can hear his footsteps behind me.

"So? What do you say?"

"About?"

"The sub arrangement?"

I step inside the house and use my free arm to close the door, "thanks, but no thanks... sir" I taunt.

The asshole blocks the door with his foot and leans in, "Midnight.. meet me outside at midnight if you change your mind, if you don't show up, I promise I'll leave you be."

"Anastasia?" My mom calls from inside.

"I'm coming, mom!" I yell back.

We stare at each other for a few more seconds before he repeats himself to me. "Midnight." He moves his foot and backs up before turning around and walking to his car. He starts it and drives off.

I close the door.

Midnight.

* * *

**Just a little note for the people that dislike this story. No need to give me HATE on it. If you don't like it, why waste your 'precious' time to read it?...*Jiminy Cricket*... Exactly. So if you don't like it don't read it. Also... I got another anonymous review saying that Ana is basically 'fucking her mom's boyfriend. Um no, when did I ever mention Carla and Christian dating? Right, I didn't. She was a POSSIBLE sub. They haven't even KISSED not to mention HAVE SEX. So with all of that out of the way please don't spam me with your hate reviews. I'll just delete them and continue to write this story for the people that enjoy it, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

9:30pm.

I stare at the time for the _50th_ time and groan. What the hell am I going to do? I've never been in this position before. I wish I can talk to someone about this. I can't talk to this about my mom because it would be super awkward.

_There's always Kate.._

I would speak to her, but my childish pride is getting the best of me, so I flat out refuse to speak to her until she apologizes for being a horrible friend.

_Jose? _

My eyes light up to the thought of my gay best friend. Jose and Kate have little similarities. Jose keeps to himself and only parties once in a blue moon, while Kate parties just to party. But one thing they both have in common is the confidence to talk about their sex life. I open my messages and shoot him a simple text.

**Hey stranger, what are you up to? **

Seconds later my phone vibrates.

**Nothing spectacular, babes. Just chillin' with Ethan, why do you ask?**

I roll my eyes at the thought of Jose's best friend and Kate's brother Ethan. We dated for about 3 months until I dumped him for being too smothering and clingy, plus I just wasn't feeling it between us anymore, and the worst part is that he still hasn't moved on from me, and is supposedly 'trying to change' for me.

No, you know what? Scratch that. The worst part is that the physical attraction is still there, mostly because of his appearance I guess.. I mean Ethan _is _totally hot, and no one can deny it nor can you deny him if he tried to get with you.

**Well, I was wondering if we can have lunch together and talk? It's urgent shit babe, SOS urgent.**

**Give me the time and place.**

I smile before texting him the info. ''Thank God for Jose.'' I mutter to myself.

* * *

Walking into Justine's Café, I search around to see a couple of students that go to my school, they look at me and wave. I wave back and force a small smile on my face. I finally see Jose sitting at a table looking at his phone. I sigh happily and walk over to him. He lifts his head up as if he sense's my presence. He smiles when he sees me and believe me when I say that Jose has that kind of handsome boyish smile that will take away your worries in seconds.

He stands and gives me a strong hug, ''Steele.'' He teases. ''Rodriguez.'' I tease back, smirking. We both sit facing each other. ''I was surprised when I was the first to arrive, I had Ethan on my back asking about you and asking if he could come with, damn it was annoying.''

I chuckle. ''That bad, huh?''

He scoffs and looks at me with an expression that says _are you kidding me?_ I raise my arms in surrender. The waiter walks over to our table and asks for our order.

''Two mini chocolate pies and a cup of cold milk, please.'' Jose says and the waiter named Richy nods then looks at me expectantly. ''I'll have the same.''

Richy walks away with our orders.

''So,'' Jose smirks. ''How has my girl been?''

''Uhhh,'' I shrug and shake my head, ''I've been good I guess, what about you?''

''Oh come on, Ana, cut the crap and spill!''

Richy walks back and places our food on the table and leaves. I grab my fork and dig into my pie while Jose does the same and looks at me expectantly. I moan at how good this pie tastes and shrug.

''Alright. So I met this guy...'' He sits up straighter and quirks and eyebrow. ''Well, technically my mom brought him home but what ever, right?''

''Anyway, I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not attracted to him because I am but.. he's got this secret I guess..''

''A...secret...'' He says, trying to figure out what I mean.

''He's kind of... I don't know kinky, and when I say kinky, I mean kinky to the next degree.''

He smirks, ''Whips and chains kinky?''

''Whips and chains kinky.'' I reply, nodding.

''So? What's the problem then? I mean, you're not a virgin or anything.''

''I know but..'' I sigh, ''remember when I said 'my mom brought him home?'''

He nods, ''well she was supposed to be his sub.. if you get where I'm going with this..''

His eyes widen and he leans back on his chair. ''Damn, but she isn't though right?''

I shake my head, ''no I don't think so, I mean, I don't think they even had sex. They just met at a BDSM club and... ugh the point is... I don't think I want a guy bossing me around whenever he wants to, and having 100% control over me.''

''I get what you're saying, but are you intrigued by his offer?''

I open my mouth only to snap it shut. Am I intrigued? The thought of him undressing me and tying me up and dominating my body makes me flustered, I wonder if Jose can tell I'm turned on.

''I.. kinda?''

''Well there you go, babe. I mean, when it comes to sex, expanding your horizons can either be a good thing or a bad thing, it's only good if he takes it slow with you.. you know.. step by step.''

''Yeah I know, I just wonder what made him go into all that, because when I think of sex I don't immediately picture dominating someone.''

Jose scrunches his face up in thought, ''What do you know about this guy?''

The question takes me by surprise. ''Uh, nothing much actually, just his name, age and that he's a dominant.''

''Maybe there's more to him than the dominant side of him?''

We take another bite of our pies. I nod, ''what do you mean? Like a horrible upbringing?''

He raises his arms in surrender, ''hey you said it, not me.''

''Yeah, it just makes my decision more clear and,'' I let out a soft scoff, ''I wonder if he would let me in on anything that goes on in his life. I guess I'm just pushing this way too far now.''

''Don't worry babe, what ever decision you make, just be sure to make the right one and besides.. every dominant is good at sex.'' He smirks, amused. ''Who would give up good sex with a hot man?'' His smirk leaves his face and his expression goes serious. ''How hot is he? On a scale from Brad Pitt to Henry Cavill? Brad being Hot and Henry being the hottest.''

And just like that, my smirk is back, my worries are gone and my decision is made.

* * *

**A/N: Well how about that? Introducing a sweet and pretty gay Jose ;) Lol Sorry for the long wait! Trying to use my phone to write my stories is confusing as hell because I have to copy and paste and the editing part is hard to do on a phone.. and not my cup of tea. But to make it up to you guys, I have already wrote Chapter 7 and will probably post it at 4PM or 5PM (EST) Even though it's kind of short and has a cliff-hanger, I'm currently writing Chapter 8 and will probably start writing Chapter 9 after I'm done just for the hell of it! So it won't be a long wait ;) I'm also dreading writing chapter 8, it won't be FULL ON smut, but it will have lemon's nonetheless!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After spending an hour with Jose doing window shopping and catching up on everything I make it home at 11:48pm. I open the door and walk in, ''mom?'' I call out. ''In the kitchen!'' She calls back. I drop my purse on the table and walk into the kitchen to see my mom doing the dishes.

''Where were you?'' She asks.

''I was with Jose, catching up you know.''

She nods, ''Okay, how is he?''

''Oh he's good, he told me to tell you hi, so hi.''

She smiles, ''Well, I was wondering if we could do the same? Talk?''

I quirk a brow, ''talk about..?''

''Girl stuff, we haven't talked about girl stuff in a while, I miss speaking with my own daughter about things.''

And it's then when I finally realize how lonely my mother really is. I stare at her face, she's frowning and the frown has a sort of pleading to it as well. Have I really been ignoring my mom for so long? Guilt creeps on me because of it, and because of Christian and my decision. I walk over to her and hug her.

''I'm sorry, mom.'' She hugs me back tightly. ''I just miss my daughter.''

I want to cry, for the both of us. ''I'm so sorry for not spending time with my own mom.''_ and for what I'm about to do with Christian.._

I release her and look at her face and there's tears welling up in her eyes. ''Tell you what, mom. I'm going to sleepover at Kate's tonight,'' I lie. ''I'll probably be back at 1 in the afternoon if not, 2. But when I get back, we'll go out and have a shopping and spa day. Just the two of us.'' I give her a soft smile when her eyes light up.

''I'd love that.'' She kisses my cheek and grins. ''Kate's picking you up?'' I nod. ''Okay well, it's late, I'm gonna go head off to bed okay?''

''Sweet dreams, mom.''

She nods and gives me a soft smile before walking away, going to her room and closing the door with a soft click.

I drum my fingers on the counter and look at my watch.

11:56pm.

I'm suddenly so nervous that I wanna throw up. I inhale and exhale deeply before grabbing my purse and walking outside closing the door. I sit on the steps and wait. My phone vibrates. I take it out of my purse and open my messages. It's a new message from Kate.

**We need to talk. Ethan told me that you and Jose went out. It used to be the 3 of us, why is it that I suddenly feel so left out?**

I stare at the phone for so long that I haven't noticed that Christian arrived and is now standing in front of me until he speaks. ''I thought you wouldn't meet me.''

I breathe in and exhale a shaky breath before looking up at him slowly. Taking him in, and fuck he looks handsome.

Feeling bold I stand up and give him a stern look. ''Listen, I'm making this clear right now, I'm not the one to take anyone's shit, I'm doing this out of pure curiosity, so don't expect me to follow your every command whenever you want me to. You might be a Dominant but I'm a Steele, and we Steele's don't follow orders, we make our own.''

He gapes at me, surprised by my outburst. But then his face softens and he gives me a small smile. ''No one has ever spoke to me like _that _before, fuck this is different than what I'm used to but I can't say that you still don't intrigue me because you do.'' He gestures his head in the direction of his head. My eyes are still wide by his response.

''Come on.'' He holds out his hand.

_Turn around while you can, Ana. Don't take his hand._

But somehow my hand meet his halfway and he grabs it and leads me to his car. I'm so dazed that I haven't noticed the woman standing by the bedroom window watching the whole exchange with a confused, pained and disappointed expression.

* * *

**A/N: Still currently writing Chapter 8. Sorry again for the horrible cliff-hanger :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The car ride is silent not a comfortable silence and not an uncomfortable one either. There's so many thoughts going through my head at the moment, I can't keep up with them and it's almost frustrating.

''Penny for your thoughts?'' He asks.

I look at him and his face is expressionless as he stares out into the road. How can he mask his emotions so easily?

''Why me?'' I blurt out.

He shrugs, ''why not?''

The fact that he's not willing to at least communicate with me makes me want to just yell at him to take me back, but I don't. Instead, I ask him again.

''I deserve an answer, so why me, why not my mom, Christian?''

Letting out a loud sigh; he stops at a red light and looks at me, ''Like I said before Anastasia, you intrigue me, and I think we'd be good together, your mom is a good woman but I think she's just lost and doesn't know what to do, so she's just trying to explore new things, and trying to find herself I guess, she misses your step dad too.''

''Yes my mom is a good woman.. you're right about that and the rest too... and if she knew about what we were doing at the moment she'd be heart broken, I mean, what if this was a mistake? What if you're wrong and I'm not good enough? All this lying would have been for nothing.''

His eyes soften, ''I know, and that's not possible.''

The light turns green and he starts driving again, eyes off me and on the road again.

''It is.''

''It isn't.''

''Uh huh.''

''Nuh uh.''

''Uh huh.''

''Nuh uh.''

We say those two words back and forth like 10 times more and just like that, the tension leaves the car and I'm left trying not to smile while he's grinning as if he's accomplished something.

''It's weird, we've only known each other for like 5 minutes and you bring out this side of me that...'' He trails off and seems to be in deep thought.

''What..'' I say softly.

He shakes his head. ''I just.. feel normal.''

My expression softens when I look at him and Jose's words come back to me_ maybe there's more to him than the dominant side of him._

''What's wrong?'' He asks.

''Huh?''

''You looked like you were thinking hard about something.''

I give him a soft smile and shake my head. I move my hand towards the radio. ''May I?''

''Go ahead.''

I change the station until I reach a party station and Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande and The Weeknd starts to play. I squeal, ''I love this song.''

I look at him and he's looking at me with an amused expression before he looks back at the road.

I start singing along and dancing in my seat. _"__Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta got to love me harder, and if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta got to love me harder''_

''Oh god, stop.'' He laughs but I can tell that he doesn't really want me to stop. I pout anyways. "Why?"

"I'm pretty sure I've literally heard this song play about 70 times because of my sister, well 71st now."

He has a sister? Interesting. I'll make sure to ask about her later. Right now I just want to have fun and have him join in on the fun.

''Oh 'cmon, it can't be that bad, loosen up! Sing with me _oooh oooh oooh oooh love me love me love me oooh oooh oooh oooh harder harder harder!_''

He looks at me grinning before he nods, ''alright want me to sing?''

I giggle, ''yes, sing sing sing!''

"Alright, alright.." He clears his throat, dramatically. I roll my eyes, amused.

_''I know your motives and you know mine. The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind._

_If you know about me and choose to stay. Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain_

We come across a red light and he stops to look at me. His singing voice isn't that great and I think that's why I like it so much. I laugh at loud when he tries to hit a high note, it's lovely to see him acting so care free. I'm sort of getting the impression that this is probably the only time he's acted this way in a long time.

_And if in the moment you bite your lip. When I get you moaning you know it's real_

_Can you feel the pressure between your hips? I'll make it feel like the first time.''_

I'm in a daze, just staring into his dark gray eyes and those lyrics... It's like he's explaining what he is and what he wants through the lyrics.

His expression is no longer playful and fun, just pained. He turns down the radio and the tension is back, the uncomfortable silence has made it's way in. We both turn so that we're now both facing the road.

He drives a few more miles until I can see no more houses. Only trees, lots and lots of trees. He drives through an uphill road, and when we finally make it to the top, I gasp and widen my eyes at the giant glass mansion. It's beautiful yet I get this terrifying vibe from it. I wish I can tell him to take me back home and that I don't want to do this anymore but the words just wont come out.

He stops the car in front of the garage and presses a button on the ceiling of his car. The garage door opens, I see 4 extra cars parked. Why the hell would anybody need 5 cars? I mean seriously.

Parking the car and taking the key out of the ignition. He looks at me, ''are you ready?''

_No. _''Yes.''

He gets out of the car and walks around to my side to open my door. Holding his hand out, I take it and let him guide me around the mansion. It's a beautiful mansion but it isn't a home. It's cold and I'm not talking about the temperature. I mean, when I picture my future home, I picture photos of happy memories hanging on the walls every where, I picture having a sense of comfort when ever I open the front door, but here.. I just feel.. lonely.

_Great, I'm Belle and he's the Beast, bring out the talking tea cups and furniture. Joking._

He leads us to the kitchen and it's all white. His whole house is white and there's glass windows every where. It's fucking creepy and I don't like it.

''Would you like a drink?''

_No, I think I just lost my appetite for... everything. _''Uh water would be great.''

My phone vibrates but I ignore it. He notices but doesn't say anything. ''How about a glass of wine, instead?''

''Trying to take advantage of me now are you?'' I joke.

He obviously doesn't find this funny and his expression is still serious. Behind that serious face I can see he's actually mad. What the hell is his problem? Where did care free Christian go? And can he come back?

''Fine, I'll take a glass of wine.'' Taking a non-existent speck of dust off of my shirt to avoid his eyes.

''Say please.''

My eyes shoot up, ''oh uh, please.''

He retrieves us two glasses and pours the blood red wine in both glasses. He hands me a glass and I take a sip, savoring the rich flavor.

He doesn't drink, he just watches me, intently.

''It's good.'' I say trying to break and stab the tension with a knife.

''I'll be right back, wait for me on the sofa.'' He says ignoring me. I gape at him and my eyes follow him until he's out of my sight. I slowly stand up and walk to the _white _sofa. Surprise Surprise. I sit down but when my ass touches the seat, I immediately jump back up. There's something not right about this sofa.

_Okay now you're just being paranoid, Ana._

''Is there something wrong?'' I jump at his voice and clutch at my shirt tightly. ''N-no.'' I say and slowly sit down. He quirks a brow and walks over; placing a manila envelope on the small glass table.

Then places an extra paper on top of the folder.

The thing that stands out are the big bold words. **Non-Disclosure Agreement**_._

Okay, I can deal with this. I think... I hold out my hand for a pen, while skimming through it all.

He places a pen in my hand. ''Stop skimming and actually read it.'' He says.

''Same difference, I'm a fast reader, so what.''

I sign it and hand the pen and paper over to him and pick up the manila folder. I'm about to open it when he puts his hand over mine. ''That can wait, come with me.''

He opens his hand and I put mine over it, letting him guide me again.

I suddenly shiver when we turn a corner and we're now facing a long white hall right in front of us that leads to a black door. It's so fucking creepy. It's like one of those dreams you get when you're all dressed in white and you're looking around this completely white room, trying to figure your way out but you can't.

Something just isn't right. A part of me is just screaming to get out of here while I still can but another part of me is telling myself to stay and try to understand it all, to try to understand him.

We finally reach the door and he pulls a key out of his pocket. ''Are you sure about this?''

_Just try to understand it all._

_Just try to understand him._

_Maybe there's more to him than the dominant side of him._

When we were in the car arguing back and forth..

_I just.. feel normal. _

''Open the door.'' I say

He stares at me for a few seconds before unlocking the door and twisting the knob. He pushes the door open. I'm faced with complete darkness. That is, until he turns on the light.

_Red._

_Like the wine._

_Everywhere._

I walk further into the room and I get that shiver again. Walking over to the wooden cross that is in the shape of an X.

I run my fingers over the smooth wood and it's surprisingly smooth.

''It's called The Saint Andrews Cross.''

_Interesting. _

''Teach me how it works.'' I say softly and turn to face him.

He looks taken aback. ''Not now..''

''Show me, please, sir.'' I taunt, my voice twice as soft.

Something in his expression changes. His eyes? The colour? They almost look black now. He stands in front of me, ''Spread your legs.'' I guess the Dominant has finally made his appearance?

I do as he says. ''Now lift your arms and spread them.'' I follow his order and now my body is in the shape of the X.

He studies me from head to toe. His movements are fast and he cuffs both of my hands to the cross and both of my legs as well.

''When you're on this cross, I could do anything I want to you.'' He says sternly. ''Like kiss you.'' He brings his lips close to mine, only to move them towards my neck. He leaves 3 wet kisses over my neck and collar bone.

''Touch you.'' His right hand slides under my shirt. I let out a soft audible moan, his hands feel so good on my skin.

''You can moan as loud as you want, scream as loud as you want, no one will hear you.. just me, just us.''

His left hand moves to my thighs and squeezes it. ''Look to the left.''

I look to the left, ''you see that?'' I nod. ''Well it's called a flogger, I can whip you with it whenever I want. It stings, yes. But what's pleasure without a little pain?''

''Now look behind me.''

I look over his shoulder while he bites and sucks on my earlobe, it feels so good.. so good that I haven't noticed that he unbuttoned my pants and now has his hands down my pants.

''In those drawers... are vibrators... imagine it baby... being handcuffed to this, me placing that vibrator right at the tip of that pretty little clit of yours,'' He moves his hand into my panties and I suck in a breath. I feel him part my lips and rubs over the soft nub eliciting a soft gasp and whimper to escape.

''Christian..'' I moan while trying to move my body.

''Say sir or I'll stop.'' He says.

''N-no please don't stop, sir..''

''Imagine yourself on that bed over there, my face in between your legs, sucking on your pussy, god you're so wet, you like that don't you, baby..'' I feel something poking the side of my thigh. His big erection... I don't think I have ever been so turned on in my life.

''God, yes, Sir..''

''Imagine me pounding my dick inside of you,'' he licks my neck, ''hitting just the right spot..'' He starts to rub me faster and I'm moaning loudly now.

He lifts my shirt up with his right hand pulls my bra cups down, exposing my breasts. ''Sucking on your perfect rosy nipples.'' The tip of his tongue touches the now hardened pebble and I gasp.

''It wasn't supposed to happen this fast, baby.. I wasn't supposed to touch you so soon.'' His whole mouth closes on my nipple and he sucks and does the same to the other.

''Oh shit, s-sir..'' I pant.

''But you called me Sir, and you looked so innocent doing it... I just couldn't resist you...'' He rubs faster and I can feel the orgasm building.. ''come for me baby, I wont stop until you cum.'' He says roughly and bites my nipple.

And that's all it takes for a loud gasp to escape my mouth and my back to arch off of the cross. His rubbing slows, and so does my hips. ''That's it, ride it out for me.''

And I do... oh god I do...

He kisses my wet and swollen nipples and pulls my cups back up. Pulling my shirt down; he takes his hand out of my panties and looks at his fingers before sucking on them. ''Even your juices taste exquisite.''

He buttons my pants back and uncuffs me from the cross. Once he's done he walks towards the door, never facing me. ''I want you so much, Anastasia, so much it hurts... but if I have you, I'll only end up hurting you. I have no clue why I even care because I've never cared before.. I guess there's just something about you... and if you're smart, you'll never see me again.''

He sounds so pained by his own words. He holds out his hand and finally looks at me, all traces of the pain, gone. ''Come, baby.''

And without hesitation, I take it.

* * *

**A/N: Notice in the description it says that Christian's background is the same but somewhat darker? Well keep that in mind. Oh and forgive me, I am horrible at describing scenery. Anyway, I was originally thinking of posting this chapter on Sunday but duty calls and now I have to babysit. Plus it's my sister's birthday tomorrow; the little bugger is turning 9 and we're taking her out somewhere special :) So I thought I'd just give you guys a super early treat and post it today lol.**

**I'll try writing on my phone again and just copy and paste it to here and then when I get back home, I'll do the editing on my laptop. I'm also going to be writing the new chapters to my other stories as well!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Why me? I've been asking myself that a lot lately ever since I met Christian. Why is he so intruiging, and why do I wanna know more about him. My nosiness is almost frustrating but I can't help it. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel a soft hand touch my shoulder. I look into his light gray eyes.

''It's raining pretty hard outside, not the kind of weather to be driving in.''

I walk over to the large glass window and see that he's right. It's raining hard and to make things worse.. a loud cackle of thunder booms, I jump softly and back away from the window.

I shiver, noticing how cold it's gotten. Christian notices and leaves, I stare at him, confused but then he comes back with a large gray hoodie. ''Life your arms.''

I do as he says and he slides the hoodie over my body and I'm filled with instant warmth. He just stares at me, no emotion on his beautiful face. I decide that now I should just get what ever I want to say off my chest.

''When you said.. that you'll only end up hurting me.. what did you mean by that?''

He walks over to the sofa and sits, putting his elbows on his knees and places both hands on his face, a frustrated gesture I guess. ''You don't know what I'm capable of doing.''

''And what are you capable of doing? I mean, what was the point of all of this if you were just gonna end up trying to scare me away?''

''You don't understand.'' He chuckles. ''Nobody will ever understand.''

''How can I understand something that you won't bother explaining to me?'' I'm now standing in front of him.

''I bet when you first met me, you thought I was just some regular guy.'' He lets out another chuckle. ''You were so wrong.''

''That's not what I thought at all... everyone has secrets, Christian.''

He removes his hands from his face and looks up at me, amused. ''You don't have secrets, Anastasia. You're an open book. You're the typical teenage girl holding some grudge against her mom and rebels just to piss her off.''

''Oh so you're turning the tables on me now? Well you're not really great at hiding the fact that you had a bad upbringing.''

This causes his face to go full out serious. He stands up and towers over me, I wont let him see my fear though. I glare at him.

''You don't know jack shit about me.'' He sneers.

''As if I would wanna know.'' I lie.

''Interesting. That doesn't back up the fact that you're still here, in my house, with me.''

Suddenly, I just have this urge to leave. As if reading my thoughts, he says 9 words that I just didn't wanna hear.

''I have a guest room you could stay in.''

''I wanna go home.''

''Tomorrow morning, I promise.''

I stare at him skeptically and all I see is a nod. I trust it and I don't know why. He grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. We're faced with a dark hallway. He flicks a switch on the right and I have to squint my eyes because the light is so fucking bright and I have to adjust.

He walks us to the middle of the hallway where two doors are facing each other. He opens the left door and lets me walk inside.

There's nothing spectacular about the room, the walls are painted a light gray color, the sheets on the king sized bed are white, the dressers are black and there's an extra door in the room. If I were being honest... this is exactly how I would've pictured the rooms looking.

''There's some sweats and white tees in the dresser, feel free to change.. the bathroom is over there,'' he points to the door inside of the room.

I wrap my arms around my body and nod. I look at him and he seems to be contemplating something.

He turns to leave but says something that unnerves the hell out of me.

''Ana?''

''Yes?''

''Keep the door locked and if you hear something, and I mean anything.. please don't leave this room.''

I don't get to ask what he means because he leaves and shuts the door.

I lock the door.

* * *

I awake to the sound of ringing. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes softly. The ringing goes off again, and its when I realize that it's my phone.

I stand up and follow the sound of it.

I walk to the room door and the sound gets louder. It's then when I remember Christian's words.

_Keep the door locked and if you hear something, and I mean anything.. please don't leave this room._

I'm suddenly worried, what the hell did he mean by that? Breathe, Ana, just breathe. Just go out there, get your stuff and run back in here.

I unlock the door and slowly open it, I poke my head out. The hallway light is dimmed and I see nothing suspicious. I open the door wider and step out.

Walking down the hallway, I hear the ringing go off, only now I hear it louder. When I make it to the living room, I make out the glow of my lit up phone screen and walk over to it. I pick it up and I see that it's my mom has been calling and that I have a missed text message from her. The phone stops ringing and I'm about to call her back when I feel something touch my back. I jump, startled.

I turn around and see it's Christian, he looks dazed.

''Christian, you scared the living fuck out of me!'' I breathe out.

He doesn't answer but stands there motionless.

''Christian?'' I say again and place my hand on his shoulder, and it all happens so quick that I have no time to register what the hell just happened.

I'm on the floor and Christian is on top of me, his hands are in a tight grip around my throat. I try to speak but it hurts.

''Chh..rich..in'' I choke out.

He doesn't seem to hear me, that's when I realize that he was sleepwalking. I adjust my right leg and without hesitating, I knee him in the groin. He groans and falls to the left of me. I stand up quickly and hold my hands to my throat while I cough.

''A..Ana?'' Christian groans and looks up at me.

The only words I can possibly get out of my mouth now are, ''what the fuck.''


End file.
